


How Great a Difference

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one experiment going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Great a Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jelazakazone).
  * Inspired by [Herbology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124108) by [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine). 



"How are the Screechsnaps doing?"

At the sound of Luna's light voice, Neville looked up from the Bubotuber he was repotting. "They seem to be doing well," he said.

"Oh, good." She had stepped closer. "I expected they would, but one never knows until one has tried. Have you fertilized them again since last time?"

Neville's face grew hot, remembering that day, the way that Luna's mouth had felt on his cock. "Once," he mumbled. "I, um, I meant to ask if you wanted to help, but..." He shrugged, not willing to say that he hadn't really believed she would agree to do it again, whatever she had said at the time.

"Oh, I'd be happy to help any time you liked," said Luna serenely, bending over to inspect a potted Shrivelfig. "Are you interested now?"

"Not right now," said Neville. It was the middle of the afternoon; anyone might walk into the greenhouse. "Perhaps tonight?"

Luna nodded. "All right. What I really came here for was to ask you if you're keeping one group of the plants separate, to see how much improvement your new approach makes?"

"I hadn't thought about it," said Neville, "but I didn't have enough to fertilize them all, so I still could."

"You ought to. It could be useful to know just how great a difference it made."

Neville watched as Luna left the greenhouse, her long fair hair swinging behind her, caught loosely in a band that appeared to be made of Diricawl feathers. Perhaps some time he would be able to tell her how great a difference she had made to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jelazakazone for holiday 2007.


End file.
